Estudando Anatomia
by 2Dobbys
Summary: Dean chega a casa preocupado com a namorada que estava a estudar anatomia, e que decide ensinar-lhe algumas coisas, Uma 'aula' que Dean começa a achar muita piada... e um lamento por um tal Hallux. xD Comédia, DeanxOC. Dedicado à Titah
1. Estudando Anatomia

**N.A.: **_Hello!!!!!!!!_

_Esta é a minha primeira fic de Sobrenatural... em que a única personagem de lá é o Dean... haha. E uma namorada do mundo real... a minha colega de turma: Joana Rita, mais conhecida por Titah. Foi ela que me fez o desafio: Sobrenatural, anatomia e comicidade..._

^_^

_Espero que gostem!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Estudando Anatomia**

Titah tentava concentrar-se no que tinha de estudar para a frequência que iria ter dali a pouco tempo. Porque raio é que os professores davam tanta matéria de uma única vez?!

Estava prestes a bater com a cabeça na parede devido ao excesso de informação quando viu uma imagem que a fez estacar. Estava a rever as vértebras quando notou numa pequena particularidade de uma delas. Do nada, começou a rir a bandeiras despregadas.

- Titah, o que é que se passa? Vim o mais depressa que pude… estás bem?!

A jovem virou-se para o seu interlocutor recém-chegado, tentando controlar as gargalhadas.

- Eu… eu… oh, minha nossa; vem cá ver isto!!!

O rapaz que acabara de chegar olha para a imagem que ela lhe apontara que preenchia quase todo o monitor do computador portátil.

Ele continuava sem perceber – O que é que tem?

Ela riu-se mais ainda – Esta é a nossa primeira vértebra! Tem como nome Atlas, e se reparares bem nela vista de um determinado prisma… se a apófise estiloideia estiver virada para baixo e a convexidade do corpo vertebral para cima… vês uma carinha laroca e sorridente de um pequeno e simpático E.T.!!!

O rapaz olhou-a com atenção, preocupado com a sua sanidade mental – Joana, tu estás bem? Aliás, o que é que bebeste sem eu estar ao pé de ti?! Eu estava a tentar arranjar um plano com o Sam para acabar de vez com aquele 'aspirante a humanóide'… chamaste-me para me mostrares isso?!?!

Desta vez, ela conseguiu controlar-se – Dean… eu estou a E-N-L-O-U-Q-U-E-C-E-R!!! Já não aguento mais isto; estou tão farta… mas mesmo **tão** farta…

Ele deu-lhe um sorriso de lado – Queres trocar comigo e durante um tempo? Eu faço-te as frequências e exames que quiseres e deixo o sobrenatural contigo… achas boa ideia, assim?!

Ela acenou com a cabeça vivamente e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, fazendo com que o sorriso malandro de Dean se esfumasse na hora.

- Caramba, tu és ainda mais perigosa que eu… lembra-me para eu não te deixar por aí à solta… ainda arrancas um olho a alguém.

Titah soltou uma risadinha – Um corta-unhas na minha mão é mais perigoso do que a Colt na tua...

Desta vez, ele não conseguiu evitar rir-se um pouco – Talvez tenhas uma certa razão… Aiii!!!

Titah olhou atentamente para Dean, que tentava disfarçar a dor – O que é que tens?

- Não sei… desde ontem que tenho estas dores nas costas e nos membros… - suspirou – Talvez esteja a ficar velho para estas andanças…

- Hum… tens dores em qual deles?

- Nos… - e fez uma pequena pausa ao perceber, surpreso, onde ela queria chegar – Joana!!! – ao ver que ela se começa a rir de novo, cora um pouco – Devias purgar a tua mente de ideias perversas, sabias?

- Vais-me borrifar com água benta?

- Contigo? Humpf! Joana Rita Pereira Antunes, nem com uma barragem dela te livravas… Au!!!

Titah tinha-lhe acertado em cheio na cara com a almofada.

- NÃO DIGAS O MEU NOME TODO!!! É horrível!!!

Dean começa a rir, mas imediatamente as gargalhadas dão lugar a silvos de dor. Titah revira ao olhos e suspira, cansada.

- Deixa cá ver isso… - e começa a tentar tirar-lhe a t-shirt justa.

- Titah, eu sei que sou irresistível, mas não achas que estás a exagerar um bocadinho?

- Alguém precisa de desinchar o teu balão de ego… - brincou ela - Apenas quero ver onde te dói, para ver se consigo perceber que tipo de lesão é…

- Pois, pois, há quem lhe chame outra coisa… AUUU!!!!

Ela retirou imediatamente a mão do local dolorido – Ups, desculpa… apenas queria ver onde era.

- E já sabes?

- Bem… vou fazer algumas palpações e ver a tua reacção. A partir daí…

- Com que então queres andar aos 'apalpanços'? Querida, já podias ter dito antes! Não era necessário fingires que querias saber onde me doía… - e uma leve pancada na nuca interrompe-o – Caramba, Titah, qualquer dia ainda vou fazer queixa de violência doméstica contra ti…!

- Primeiro: eu não te vou «apalpar», mas sim «palpar». São duas coisas distintas. Segundo: aposto que o Sam iria achar muita piada ao facto do seu irmão mais velho, o terror dos demónios e do sobrenatural, o valentão, ir à esquadra queixar-se de violência doméstica… ainda por cima da namorada!

Dean corou que nem um pimentão, e permaneceu calado. Titah recomeça a rir dele, mas dá início à palpação dos músculos doridos, prestando atenção às caretas do outro.

- Hum… pelo que eu estou a ver tens mais dores na cintura escapular, em particular na zona da escápula.

O rapaz abriu muito os olhos – Na zona da quê?

- Da escápula. É a mesma coisa que omoplata.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso – Então porque é que não disseste antes isso?

Ela suspirou, paciente – Porque os professores que ensinam nas unidades curriculares do curso de Fisioterapia dizem escápula e não omoplata. É uma questão de hábito.

- Ah, estou a ver…

Titah teve de se controlar para não ferir o orgulho do namorado. Ela conhecia bem aquela expressão vaga: dizia que entendia, mas estava completamente às aranhas.

- Consegues dizer-me o local exacto da dor?

- Não… parece que é em todo o lado, mas nessa zona. Parece que é…

- …Para dentro? – ao vê-lo acenar com a cabeça, continuou – Pois, parece que os músculos afectados estão no Plano Médio ou mesmo no Profundo.

- Ou seja?

- Ou seja… os músculos afectados podem ser o Rhomboideus major, o Rhomboideus minor, o Levator scapulae ou todos em conjunto… todos estes no Plano Médio. Se for caso do Plano Profundo, podem estar afectados o Serratus anterior ou o Pectoralis minor… mas precisava de estudar isso melhor…

A expressão de confusão extrema espelhada na face do rapaz era impagável. Titah sentia os maxilares a doerem com a força que ela fazia para os manter unidos e assim evitar cair na risada mais uma vez. Estar com Dean fazia-a sentir-se muito melhor… mais leve. Os problemas pareciam mais distantes e não tão presentes. Sentia-se menos pressionada, o que fazia com que ela se lembrasse melhor das coisas.

Dean agora olhava-a com atenção, principalmente na zona da boca da moça que corou.

- O que foi?

Ele encolheu os ombros, sem deixar de a olhar – Não sei… apenas fico deslumbrado com o teu sorriso…

Ela sorri mais abertamente. Titah adorava sempre que aqueles olhos esverdeados sinceros transmitissem todo o amor e carinho que Dean lhe tinha.

- Agradece ao Risorius de Santorini e ao Pequeno e Grande Zigomático!

- …E com os teus beijos… - continuava ele parecendo que não a ouvira, enquanto se ia aproximando cada vez mais dela, começando a puxá-la contra si suavemente.

Ela fez um esforço para se controlar, engolindo em seco – Nesse caso congratula o Bucinador e o…

Deus, como aqueles olhos a prendiam! E se fossem apenas os olhos! Aquele cabelo, aquela boca perfeita, o corpo másculo junto de si, o perfume que tão bem o caracterizava… caramba, aquele homem era fogo! Ainda bem que Dean desconhecia o facto de ter milhares de admiradoras que cortariam a cabeça dela se soubessem que namoravam há já alguns anos.

Um suspiro quente junto ao seu ouvido fê-la arrepiar-se da cabeça aos pés.

- O Bucinador e… qual?

- O… orbicular dos lábios.

- Hum… bom saber.

- Saber o quê?

Dean apertou-a um pouco mais junto a si – É bom saber que tenho uma futura fisioterapeuta que sabe o que diz, mesmo quando o namorado tenta engatá-la… - e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas.

- Dean… pára, pára! Preciso de respirar… WOOOOWWW!!!!!

Ele tinha-a pegado ao colo de surpresa, e subiam agora as escadas para o piso de cima… onde ficava o quarto que ambos partilhavam.

- Dean… não ias fazer o tal plano com o Sam? – provocou Titah – Vencer os maus e tal? Ceder mais uma vez ao complexo de herói com o teu maninho?

Ele beijou-a apaixonadamente – Ele pode esperar, tal como a nossa 'sede' de, como tu dizes, 'complexo de herói'… agora preciso que me dês umas aulas particulares de anatomia geral…

E aquela troca de olhares foi mais que suficiente para que ambos gostassem da ideia de Titah ensinar a Dean um pouco de anatomia geral… ou específica.

**The End**

**xD**

* * *

_**Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Hallux

**N.A.:** _Bem... não era suposto isto ter esta mini-continuação, mas depois de ter ouvido esta palavra e de ter percebido o que era... não consegui controlar a minha imaginação xD_

_Espero que gostem!_

* * *

**Hallux**

Dean pulou no sofá, despertando subitamente ao ouvir um berro. Ele nem acreditava que adormecera ali…

- Titah…? Querida, onde estás?

Ouviu um lamento proveniente do andar de cima, o que o fez apressar-se a subir as escadas.

- O meu Hallux… aaaaai, o meu Hallux…!

Dean franziu as sobrancelhas. _O meu Hallux?!_

Apressou-se a abrir a porta do quarto que ambos partilhavam. Titah estava enrolada numa bola, agarrando-se aos pés. A humidade que ele viu nos seus olhos deixou-o preocupado.

- Fofinha, estás bem?

Ela ergueu um pouco a cabeça – O meu Hallux…

- O teu quê?!

- O meu Hallux…

- O que é isso?

Ela pareceu chocada – Dean! O meu Hallux!!!

Ele percebeu que com ela naquele estado tão sensível não valia a pena insistir; mais valia tentar adivinhar.

- Hum… - seria uma peça de porcelana que se partira? – Onde estão os pedaços?

Titah encolheu os ombros – Acho que ainda cá estão, não é?! – resmungou ela a fungar, sarcástica – Oh pá… o meu Hallux…

Dean sentiu-se pessimamente. Caramba, ele era mesmo um traste de um namorado… nem sabia do que é que a namorada falava! Seguramente que ela já lhe falara naquilo, mas ou ele não ligara ou estava ocupado com algo mais. Fogo… e para ela estar assim tão mal era algo que ela gostava mesmo muito!

- Titah… deixa lá, de certeza de que consegues arranjar outro Hallux…

- Estás doido?! Acho que não é necessário arranjar outro… fogo, eu não quero trocar o meu por um de metal ou plástico! Oh pá, o meu querido Hallux… agora como é que vou trajar?

Dean suspirou.

Pronto, ao menos agora tinha uma pista: era essencial para que a sua menina trajasse na universidade.

Voltou a suspirar. Isso não o levava a lado nenhum.

- Mas… qual é o problema do traje?

- Dah, não me vou conseguir manter em pé!

Dean fez rapidamente as suas 'contas de cabeça'. Devia ter algo com sapatos! Seria outro nome mais académico para os saltos?

- Mas não podes ir com outro calçado?

- Não. E mesmo que pudesse, ia ser a mesmíssima coisa: não me ia aguentar de pé.

O rapaz estava a ficar sem ideias quando viu que ela tinha uma caixa ao lado – O que é isso?

Titah encolheu os ombros – Foi por causa disso que lixei o meu Hallux. Mas enfim, como estás quase a fazer anos arranjei-a para ti! Abre-a!

Dean viu o que lá estava dentro e ficou sem fala. Titah pareceu animar-se – O Sam contou-me que vocês perderam a tua Colt, e por isso decidi arranjar-te outra! Não me perguntes como a arranjei, acho que não vais querer saber, mas é tal e qual a outra… embora aguente mais balas.

O rapaz abraçou-a com carinho – Obrigado, Titah… muito obrigado amorzinho!

- Ai, cuidado com o meu Hallux…!

Dean afastou-se para que titah lhe mostrasse finalmente a causa de tanto alarido: o seu grande dedo do pé, que estava com um ligeiro alto vermelho onde a Colt embatera.

Ele olhou para Titah com ar desconfiado – O tal Hallux é o teu dedo grande do pé?!

- Sim, mas o nome mais correcto é Hallux! É lógico que o chame pelo nome original, não é?

- Por essa ordem de ideias, passo também a chamar-te Joana Rita…

Ela interrompeu-o de imediato com o indicador espetado no nariz dele - CALA-TE, DEAN! Nem te atrevas…!

Dean teve uma vontade gigantesca de rir. Ele adorava arreliá-la – Mas fizeste tanto alarido por esse tal Hallux? Arreliar

Ela empertigou-se – Só por isso?! Isto dói como tudo! Além disso, fico horrível assim… por pouco que não me levantava a unha..

- Que exagerada! Não ficas nada horrível! Continuas linda!

Ela fez-lhe um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado à chuva – Juras? De certeza que não fico a parecer estranha a andar?

- É claro que não! E sim, juro que ficas linda à mesma!

- Então… não vais ver outras raparigas que tenham os dedos normais e não inchados como batatas como o meu?

- Titah, eu namoro contigo TODA, e não apenas com o teu dedo grande do pé… ou Hallux, ou lá como se chama…

Titah sorriu acanhadamente, recebendo um beijinho de conforto.

- Queres que dê um beijinho no dói-dói?

Ela riu – Acho que não é preciso… basta que continues a amar-me como dantes. Basta ter o teu carinho.

Ele sorriu a abraçou-a ternamente – Tê-lo-ás sempre…

* * *

**N.A.2:**_ Bem... e que tal? ^^ hehe, cap dedicado à Titah, que coitada, teve de levar com um 'galaró' no seu precioso Hallux... xD Mas ao menos recebeu miminhos do Dean... *suspiro*_

_Bjoooooooo_

_**Reviews!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
